The Kids Aren't Alright
by darkangel9314
Summary: Seven college students with nothing in common navigate their way through life, love, and difficult circumstances as they try to find their path through life. Also includes: Stefan, Bonnie, and Enzo.
1. Chapter 1

The Kids Aren't All Right

Chapter 1

They say that we're all connected with a common goal and that common goal is to make it through this life no matter what it took to get there. That was the idea running through seven students heads as they packed for their college adventures. Seven adventures that would bring them closer together even if they didn't know it yet.

The first one of these students was Damon Salvatore. He looked at his acceptance letter in disbelief he couldn't believe he was going to Oxford University on a full ride scholarship. They had one of the best programs in the United Kingdom and Damon for one couldn't wait. He didn't really plan on going to Oxford, but he had filled out a bunch of applications to foreign exchange programs in other countries to get far away from his father. And it had worked.

Damon had to live with his abusive father for eighteen years of his life while his mother took his brother halfway across the country to get him away from all this, but she made a mistake. She didn't chose to save Damon also and he would never forgive her for that ever. Now all that was left to do was pack up the rest of his stuff and book the tickets to Oxford, UK.

Everything would be perfect as long as he could get out of this hellhole and away from the life that he never wanted in the first place. But unfortunately life never went smoothly for Damon. He was halfway done with packing when the door opened and his dad stepped in. Well at least he wasn't drunk this time. Maybe he could actually understand Damon while he was sober.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm leaving you dad. I'm finally moving out and having my own life without a bastard like you in it."

"You want to leave me after all that I've done for you."

"And what exactly have you done for me dad?"

"I've raised you even though you're the reason your mother left me."

"No dad you're the reason mother left."

"Your mother and I were just fine until we had you. You ruined us Damon just like you've ruined everything else. I mean why else do you think your mother left you with me to deal with?"

"I don't know and I don't care, but what I do know is that I'm done with you two."

"Are you done with your brother too than?"

Damon stopped in his tracks with one hand on his suitcase and one hand on the door. Damon hadn't thought about his brother Stefan in years. He didn't know what happened to him, but he knew he had to have a better life than what Damon did.

"He's not a brother to me dad. I don't even know him remember?"

His dad stood there stunned as Damon walked out the door ready to start his new life somewhere else.

Elena Gilbert smiled as she looked at her acceptance latter to Oxford University. It had been her and her parents dream since she was little for her to be a doctor just like them. She was so happy to get an opportunity like this with at least a scholarship to pay for half of it.

Elena smiled as she packed her things and hugged a photo close to her chest of her family. She wouldn't see them for quite a while so it was good to pack a few mementos of them and take off. Her plane was leaving today and she didn't want to be late. A part of being a doctor was timing and she would always want to be on time.

A knock sounded on the door just as Elena was finished packing. Her mother came in smiling from ear to ear. It had always been her dream to send Elena to her dream college. Elena hugged her mother while she wept in her arms. Elena knew how hard it was to let her little girl go, but Elena had to spread her wings elsewhere and where better of a place to do that than another country. She just couldn't wait to start her new life and become the doctor she was destined to be.

Caroline stepped out for the last time on the stage she spent her whole life on. One that she was about to give up so she could go to Oxford to become a lawyer. Being a lawyer wasn't Caroline's dream, but it was her mothers and if she could please her mother for once in her life than it would all be worth it to give up the one dream she had left. Maybe everything would be okay in the end. Maybe she would make a fantastic lawyer after all people had always called her a spitfire and that was the person she always wanted to be. She was a presence on that stage and she would be an even bigger one in that courtroom. All she had to do was believe in herself and she would be alright.

Footsteps echoed on the stage and Caroline turned around staring into the face her ex Tyler Lockwood. They had had an epic romance while they were together but Caroline had found that she had wanted more than what Tyler had to offer him. But it still was nice to see him. He shrugged as she threw her arms around her and gave him a hug as he held on tight. She really hated giving things up, but she hated moving on more. This had always been hard on her, but now it was twice as hard. She just hoped this was all worth it in the end.

She pulled away as Tyler wiped the tears from her face.

"So I take it you got into Oxford?"

Caroline laughed because it seemed like such a trivial thing to be upset about . There were tons of other things to be crying about and being accepted in a prestigious university wasn't one of them.

"Hey you're going to be okay. And I'm sure wherever you end up in life I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thank you."

she hugged him again just feeling the niceness of his warmth.

"No problem. Care. No problem."

Art was a great thing for Klaus Mikaelson. It was his love and his very life and as he looked at the letter from Oxford University he couldn't help, but smile. Sure he had lived here almost all of his life, but he was still glad to be getting this opportunity. He just hoped he could show everyone what he could do. He knew he probably wouldn't sell much of his art, but one thing he knew is that he would try. He really would try. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Stefan sighed looking at all the pictures of him and his mother on his desk as he looked back on all the books he had bought for Oxford University. He still couldn't believe he had been accepted in. He just wanted to get in a good school. He just wanted to help animals for a living and he hoped he could be the best student that Oxford had ever seen. He just had to find his path in life first. He didn;t really know much about his father only that he was abusive and that his mother had left him when he was a baby. She wouldn't tell him much else and his life had never really been his own so he hoped that he could find himself in Oxford. He had to or else he didn't know what his life would turn out to be. He sighed and shut his suitcase ready to go learn more about himself and who he truly was as a person.

Bonnie sighed as she did yet another tarot card reading. She had been doing this since she was old enough to even kn ow what it was and all she wanted was to get away from it. Bonnie sighed and flipped the card over telling her client her future.

After it was all over, Bonnie took off her normal work outfit and changed into some normal clothes flipping on her TV and looking at her letter from Oxford. Bonnie smiled now she would be able to get away from all that craziness that her family had put her through throughout the years. Now she could finally be a normal girl doing normal human girl things. And she for one couldn't wait to start her life over again and far away from the magic as possible.

Enzo smiled as he looked at his letter from Oxford finally he could have something good in his life. After living on and off the streets for years he could finally have something good in his life. He couldn't wait to do this. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he couldn't wait to take what life had left to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kids Aren't Alright

Chapter 2

They say that sometimes life throws you curve balls, but one thing they didn't tell you about curve balls was that they sucked ass. This was the though process running through Damon's mind as he looked around the room that he was now expected to live in. It was a tiny piece of shit with multiple pluming problems (According to his new roommate who didn't contribute to the place by stinking it up with the smell of booze and weed) and what was worse was that it was fairy small in size. He knew he didn't have that much money to work with, but he at least expected his room to be a little bit better or for the student union to care a little bit more about it sighing he stepped into the hallway for a bit of fresh air. What he didn't expect however was to run into probably one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever seen.

She had long brown hair with these gorgeous brown eyes and she looked displeased and distraught about something or other. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was however the letter in her hand might have given him some clues as to why she was in such distress. What had happened to make this gorgeous girl so upset?

"I'm so sorry." she said sniffling and running her sleeve over her wet eyes.

"It's fine. Nothing I couldn't handle. Hey are you alright?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you with my tiny and minuscule problems."

"It wouldn't bother me what so ever."

"I doubt that."

"Then let's make a compromise here. You tell me what's up with you and I can share my first terrifying first roommate experience deal."

"I guess I could tell you seeing as how I'll probably never see you again after this. After all this is a big campus and they did put all of us in this shitty dorm when there are tons of other ones. "

"Go on."

"Well on top of having possibly one of the worst roommates I've had in my life, I just found out that none of my scholorships went through."

"That's tough."

"Espicially when you're studying medical."

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Not a clue. I never expected this to happen to me. Everything in my life usually goes so well and now this happens and I'm stuck in some country that's completely foreign to me with no real clue what to do with myself."

"I'm pretty sure you'll find your way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you seem like the kind of girl who doesn't give up when the world tosses her into a fight."

She smiled and Damon suddenly felt ten times happier than he had been before. Maybe he should get out of his room fairly often. That is if he stayed in the dorms for long. He thought that maybe going off campus would be his best bet there.

"Thank you I needed that."

"Anytime."

"Well I guess it's your turn."

"Ah. Right the awful horrible roommate story."

"Do tell." she said leaning against the wall instantly making her ten times more attractive.

"Alright so I get here and I'm already in shell shock from being in a new country and a new school and than I walk into my new dorm expecting my roommate not to be there, but oh was he there alright but he wasn't alone. No not only was he fucking one girl he was having a full on orgy in our dorm room. I've never seen so much boobs and dicks in my entire lifetime. I felt as if I was watching The Human Centipede."

"Shit. And I thought my roommate was bad, but you do know that's a cult classic right?"

"It still doesn't change the fact that it was gross as shit."

She laughed throwing her head back slightly making her hair cascade down her shoulders. It really was a lovely sight.

"What did he say to you after?"

"He just looked me dead in the eye and said 'Do you mind?' while one of the chicks were still sucking his dick. He didn't even care that I had just walked into that."

She shrugged. "Some people get off on that."

"Well I never thought I would meet one of them."

"We're bound to meet some strange people in our lives."

"True. So what did your roommate do that was so horrible?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell."

"Who are you now Gossip Girl?"

"You actually watch Gossip Girl?"

"Hey a good show is a good show."

"I think we're gonna be fast friends."

"And yet I don't even kn ow your name."

She smiled stepping closer to him and extended her hand out to him.

"I'm Elena Gilbert and you are?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

They shook hands as she turned away.

"Well I guess I'd best be getting back. I'll see you around Damon."

"I sure hope so."

She smiled as she walked away leaving Damon to wonder if he would ever see her again.

Elena walked the corridors of the dorm after her encounter with a mysterious stranger. She didn't really know what she was thinking opening up to a mysterious stranger , but there was something about her that made her think that she could trust him and that in itself was pretty terrifying. She really didn't like trusting people, but something about Damon made her shape her way of thinking. And she kind of liked it.

But no matter how cute he was or how much she wanted to explore more with him she had more important business to attend to. She had to find a job and she needed to find her before she became millions of dollars in debt thanks to her passion to go to medical school, but where would she get the money so fast?

She sighed and went to her room deciding what she would do next.

Across the way from Elena, Caroline stared at her computer in disbelief not believing what she had just saw on her webcam. She thought that it would be a nice idea to Skype Tyler and see how he was doing only to find out that he had been cheating on her with his best friend Hayley the whole entire time. All he did was told her he was sorry before shutting off his webcam and breaking her heart at the same time. She had to do something to take her mind off of things.

She pushed herself from the desk as she got out of the dorm and went for a walk on the quad. It was a nice and sunny day which annoyed her to no end because she wanted the weather to be as dark and as gloomy as her mood, but she knew that the world didn't revolve around her.

What she didn't know was that someone in the distance was watching her.

Klaus stood by a nearby tree taking in the girl who looked as if she was having a bad day. If he wasn't new here he would have gladly went up to the blonde beauty and ask her what was wrong maybe even make her better, but instead he pulled out his sketch book to capture this moment. To capture the blonde beauty that he probably wouldn't see again.

Stefan stared at the school in amazement as he took this all in. He was really glad that he got the chance to have this experience. What he didn't expect was for someone to be hostile towards him his very first day.

The guy bumped into him obviously not watching where he was going as Stefan turned to see who he was. He had dark black hair and blue eyes that reminded Stefan a lot of his mothers, but he would ignore the guy who was now giving him a glare as if he couldn't believe that he was here. It wasn't Stefan's fault however. He was just really smart and ended up skipping most grades to go to college, but he guessed most people would be jealous of that why would this guy be the first.

"Watch where you're going?" he said bumping into him as a girl walked up to Stefan.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked holding an iced coffee in her hands.

"Never been better."

"Who was that?"

"No clue."

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Stefan Salvatore."

"So are you excited to be here?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Oh I can imagine."

They smiled as they walked to the campus while Enzo appreciated it in the distance he had a feeling that this would be a great year.


End file.
